Ladies in Jail
}} '''Ladies in Jail '''is a request video. The transcript was written by Carkle. The video was requested by Igor the Mii. Plot 2 female spies disguise as Shauna and Princess Zelda and then assault a bank, only for police to come. The two spies hide and take off their disguises. The police end up arresting the real Shauna and Princess Zelda. Then they're thrown to a jail cell, Then it's execution time. However, before they electrocute the two, Igor and John appear and say "We found the two who caused the crime!" with the female spies in hand. The innocent ladies are set free while the female spies are executed. Transcript Female Spy 1: Let's go assault a bank! Female Spy 2: Good idea! Female Spy 1: But first, let's disguise as Shauna and Princess Zelda! Female Spy 2: Alright! 2 female spies disguise as Shauna and Princess Zelda and assault a bank called Local Valve Bank Female Spy 1 (Disgusied as Shauna): THIS IS A ASSAULT! Female Spy 2 (Disugised as Princess Zelda): HAND OVER THE MONEY! Cashier: No! This is our money! We will not hand over the money! Female Spy 1: Well, I'll just kill you than! Cashier: Ok, fine! I'll hand over the money! Female Spy 1: Yay! hands over the money to the female spies Female Spy 1: Hey Female Spy 2! We got a jackpot! Female Spy 2: Should we buy a mansion? Female Spy 1: Absolutely! female spies hide and un-disguise police come Shauna: I'm bored. Princess Zelda: Me too! We're just walking on a sidewalk doing nothing! Police Officer (Which is a BLU Medic): Hey you 2 ma'ams! Shauna: Uh oh! Please don't arrest us! Police Officer: I'm afraid we are gonna arrest you for assaulting the Local Valve Bank. Princess Zelda: But we never assaulted a bank, ever! Police officer: You're just talking baloney. Get in the car now! Two Ladies get in the car to Prison Three are walking trough Red Demoman, Painis Cupcake, and Really Crazy Gmod Man's Cells, The Officer throws Shauna and Princess Zelda on their Cell. Shauna: Oh, this is bad! Princess Zelda: I hope we don't get executed! days later... Police officer: Time for your execution. Shauna: Well, this was a good life... Princess Zelda: Yeah... the execution room... Police officer: Executioner! Do your job! and John bash through the door Igor: STOP!!! John: We have the 2 suspects who assaulted the bank. and John show the female spies Police officer: Oh. Female Spy 1: This was a good life... Female Spy 2: cries Police officer: You, 2 ma'ams. You're free to go. Shauna & Princess Zelda: Hooray! Police officer: Sit on the execution chair! Female Spy 1: Ok... Police officer: Any last words? Female Spy 1: No... Police officer: Well, executioner, do your job! executioner pulls down the switch, executing Female Spy 1 Police officer: Now it's your turn! Female Spy 2: Oh great... Police officer: Any last words? Female Spy 2: No... Police officer: Well, executioner, do your job! executioner pulls down the switch, executing Female Spy 2 to the Joyed Shauna, Princess Zelda, BLU Medic/Police Officer, Igor and John, All happy after the Female Spies' Execution. Igor: We did it! John: Woo! Igor: Let's go home now. END. It was Based on Heavy in Jail. The Video has a Very Slimar Plot but with a dfferent Cast: Shauna and Princess Zelda's Role is Heavy's Role. BLU Medic is still a BLU Medic. The Female Spies Play the Role of The Spy. Igor and John's Role is Soldier's Role.